History Can Haunt You
by Patch02
Summary: A previous undercover case comes back to bring down an FBI and SVU detective
1. Chapter 1

L&amp;O SVU - I own Nothing

Criminal Mind - I own Nothing

The only character i own is Taylor Spence

It had been another tough few days with a serial rapist killing local collage students but was progressing onto anyone he could get he his hands on. Olivia walked out of the crib and asked her captain " where is Spence?". He replied she left to get food about an hour ago and I told her to head home and get some sleep as tomorrow is going to be a very tense day as I have had 1pp on the phone demanding we invite the FBI's BAU unit in".

Olivia just glares at him" we can handle this case we do not need the feds sticking their nose in". He sends her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry but this is out of my hands. I will be putting the call in tonight for them to be here in the morning" She walks away "fine well as we have no leads I guess I will head home and freshen up and be back soon captain". He nods and watches her leave.

Captain Cragen calls Agent Jennifer Jareau. "Agent Jareau how may I help you?"

"Hello Agent Jareau, I am Captain Cragen we seem to have a serial rapist / killer in New York and we are being pressured to discuss this case with your team",

"Hello captain can you please give me some specifics of the case so we can assess what is needed and if we can help"

"Well we currently have 5 dead bodies, all raped and been stabbed between 4-6 times all found in the same area but taken from different areas of Manhattan. The only connection we have so far is that they are all lesbian women and ex or current drug addicts".

"Alright please fax over all case files, leave it with me I will talk to the team and let you know what the my team decide"

Meanwhile at Melinda's apartment around 4am there is a thunderous pounding on the door. The pounding continues until Melinda answered "what the hell?" Her colleague and friend Taylor Spence was standing there beaten and distraught. "oh my god Taylor what the hell happened?" Taylor starts to break down as Melinda guides her into the living room. Melinda grabs a shot of jack and walks over.

"Taylor talk to me, what happened to you, please tell me" she put her hand on Taylor's knee to show she's here for support. "They raped me" She knocks back the drink to calm her nerves. " I need a rape kit to be done and also need to get checked out. Will you go with me?"

"Of course I will just wait here let me throw on some clothes and we will head out ". As Melinda leaves she texts _Olivia meet me at Mercy general as your partner has been raped. Please hurry !_. Melinda changes and heads down stairs

"You ready to leave Taylor" she places a caring hand on her shoulder. The detective looks up and sends her a half smile. They head out to the hospital. The car drive is quiet until Taylor splirts out " it was Graig" with a few whimpers. Melinda pulls the car over quickly. "what the hell. How do you know it was him?"

"I recognized his voice there were . We have to be careful you might be next and after our history we need to watch our backs. So lets get this test done I need to contact a few old friends."

After 20 minutes they pull away. Melinda pulls up to the hospital and parks she gets out and heads around to the other side of the car to help the detective.

Just then Olivia Benson arrives and rushes over Spence exit's the car. I look over "Melinda why did you call Benson for, I came to you so we could keep this hushed for a while" I look over at Benson. "no offence but I have only been in the squad a short period and still learning to trust the team. I've known Melinda for years and I know I can trust her" She glares at Melinda. She walks away leaving the detective and ME speechless.

Olivia looks surprised. "wow she can be very intense sometimes" she then sends a confused look at Melinda."How in the world do you guys know each other so well?"

Melinda say's "Long story, we better go"

Meanwhile back at the precinct JJ calls Captain Cragen back and say's "we will be there in 2 hours". He replies "Thanks agent Jereau look forward to meeting you and your team".

He phones Olivia "we need you in the office in as soon as possible as the BAU will be here in 2 hours" "sure captain but I am just at the hospital as Taylor has been raped she's our next victim" The phone line goes quiet. "captain captain are you there?" "yeah keep me informed ok" he hangs up quickly.

The captain sits in his office and thinks the minutes tick by and the team arrive slowly. He jumps out of his dazed state with the ringing of his phone "hello Captain Cragen SVU how can I help?" "Don its Olivia I am heading in now ok I have Taylors report, she is coming in now to give her statement" "good I want you to take it I am not sure if any of the FBI agents might want to be involved." "sure boss see you soon" She hangs up and waits on Taylor.

Captain sits thinking ….


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal"A few hours pass by and Olivia, Melinda and Taylor arrive at the precinct. Taylor says "I will meet you all at the interview room I don't want everyone staring at me" She smiles and walks over to the room. Melinda watches her walk away. Olivia "I am going to sit with her ok. She needs a friendly face and a friend who knows her past" she smiles and walks away./p  
p class="MsoNormal"I do not own anything ! /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Olivia walks into Cragen's office and is faced with the FBI team and the rest of the squad. Cragen says "Olivia I want you to meet the BAU team, this is Agent Rossi, Agent Prentiss, Agent Morgan, Dr Reid and Agent Jereau". Olivia smiles at them all but her eyes linger on JJ just a little long. Detective Spencer is in the interrogation room ready to give her statement". span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Hotch turns to Emily "Can you join the detective to interview the newest victim. She is our only live victim so we need to make sure she has full protection because these guys might try and take her out all together. Emily I want you with her 24/7 so we know she is safe" Emily moans "Seriously how am I going to help the team while babysitting the newest victim shouldn't we assign a detective to do this" Hotch snaps his head around and glares at her. "Sorry I will stay with detective Spence"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Detective Benson and Agent Prentiss walk towards the interview room. They both walk in and just as Taylor and Melinda look up. Both women just stare at Emily just as Taylor jumps the table and heads towards the FBI agent. Olivia moves between then and stops her partner "What the hell are you doing Taylor".span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanTaylor shrugs her off and starts to pace, as Melinda just stares. "Emily Prentiss I see you made sure you got out safe?" Melinda says/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Emily rushes out of the room as white as a sheet and runs out of the precinct past her colleagues and the SVU team. Hotch looks at JJ and nods as she runs after the distressed agent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile in the room Olivia watches Taylor pace as she says "Melinda what the hell is going. My partner almost attacked an FBI agent and you obviously know her from somewhere. I need answers and I need them now before that agent comes back"./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""She's a traitor she blew Taylors cover to cover her own ass. It looks like the people they were investigating have come back for revenge. Which explains why all the other victims were drug addicts". Melinda walks over to Taylor and holds her close as she starts to fight she just holds her until she breaks down. Olivia slips out leaving them alone./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"The team looks very confused. "I never knew Taylor was ever under cover before she joined this unit" Olivia said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Meanwhile outside JJ walks over to Emily "What's going on? I have never seen you run from confrontation so quickly before"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""This is different I sold her out to save my arse, as the life of a simple detective was worth less than mine" JJ looks on confused. "Lets start from the beginning when were you undercover?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"We were undercover together 5 years ago. She was a young detective and I was working my way through the FBI to get to the BAU. I was sent undercover to bring down and a major gun and drug smuggler. Two years in he was informed that a police office and infiltrated his close companions." She sit's on a bench. Putting her head in her hands "I knew they were going to look at me as being of the newest members joining the group. So I planted a few things on her to make sure they brought her down with out it looking to suspicious. I couldn't risk being caught." She keeps looking at the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"JJ paces trying to process the information and get her head around what her colleague had just said. "So where does the other women fit in"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal""Melinda was the person who fixed us all up if we got hurt. They were holding some information against her. That's the only reason why she was there. Her and Taylor got pretty close which pissed off a few of the guys." Emily just sits there. "I can't believe my past has come back to haunt me"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"JJ watches her "Well you need to make this right. We have to head back in there and sort everything out"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"They both head back inside Emily is determined to make things better some how/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p 


End file.
